


Odi et Amo

by NegativNein



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Jealous Steve, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativNein/pseuds/NegativNein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pretty boy Wayne just decked Captain America!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odi et Amo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Odi et Amo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568261) by [Bat_out_of_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell), [fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



> My first fanfic. Feedback welcome.
> 
> (Now with a prequel of sorts, Sins of the Fathers.)

The thing is, Steve likes Tony, ok?  
  
Tony is handsome, and clever, and has a wicked smile, and biceps, and... (Tony is Howard's son, and a link to the past).  
Tony buys Steve pizza and jokes with Steve, teaches him about cars, and computers, and movies.  
  
And Steve has no problem with the fact that Tony has a male lover. A boyfriend. No, really, no problems whatsoever.  
  


It's just that...  
  


...Steve hates Bruce Wayne.  
  
  
Wayne is Tony's lover, and tall, and blue eyed, and built, and handsome, and rich, and blue blooded, and a pacifist, and he is Tony's old friend and half cousin - or something (apparently, Maria Stark and Martha Wayne were half related, both descendants of some ancient robber baron with a string of wives).  
And he's always around, with his arm around Tony's shoulders, talking softly in Tony's ear, so that Tony does not notice anyone else anymore. (Does not notice Steve anymore.)  
Or, worse, Wayne is taking Tony with him, to Gotham, ever more often. War Machine fills in for Iron Man, so the Avengers are fine, but that's not the point!  
The point is that Tony is not around to eat the pancakes Steve's just cooked on the stove, to make silly jokes about kissing the cook and working off the calories...  
No, Tony is often in Gotham, and likely getting breakfast in bed, with a side order of charming banter from Wayne's stupidly perfect English butler. 

\-----

Matters come to head one day, in the small kitchen in the common floor of Avengers' tower.  
  
Wayne is there already, against the counter, while they all file out from the conference room.  
  
Fury has demanded new, improved weapons, for defense only, you understand. Tony has refused, and he's tense, and fuming, and making a beeline for Wayne.  
  
Steve has to say something: "I don't see how you can be opposed to improving our defense capabilities. Howard would have understood, you know? You should think more about his legacy."  
  
Tony freezes, and Rhodes goes: "Could we drop it, please? Conference is over". Banner nods, and Clint and Natasha look unbothered, as usual.  
  
Steve however cannot drop it, he has to make Tony understand, before Tony can flee to Gotham once more, and forget about them, Howard, and all this. So he walks up to Tony: "No, really, I met Howard Stark, and he was a great man, and you could try and be more like him..."  
  
The punch comes out of nowhere, a good left hook to his jaw, strong and fast and Steve's so surprised that he almost goes down.  
  
Natasha has a hand on his shoulder immediately, stopping and calming him.  
Clint is amazed, and impressed: "Pretty boy Wayne just decked Captain America! Un-fucking-believable!"  
  
Wayne is rubbing his left hand, and glaring at Steve, and speaking in a cold, livid, deep voice: "I met Howard Stark too, once, at the Manor, and I remember him shoving Tony, hard, and Tony falling down the staircase and breaking his arm. My father had to set it. Tony was ten. And Howard was displeased that Tony had brought a toy robot to show me."  
  
He takes a breath, and Tony stops him with a soft hand to his nape and an even softer: "Bruce..."  
  
Banner is looking somewhat green, and Clint looks uncomfortable too. Natasha's face is still neutral, but she has put her body between him and Wayne.  
Rhodes is looking at the floor.

  
Tony is pushing Wayne towards the elevator, not even sparing a glance for Steve.  


\----

"What the hell, B?"  
  
"I know, I know, white knighting is not in my job description, but..."  
  
Tony chuckles, and snorts, and laughs, and laughs some more, hysterically, and collapses onto Bruce's shoulders. "Ok, ok, fuck it, I love you, I fucking love you, and no more punches, ok? They notice things, you are aware of this, don't take those risks for me, ok? And thank you, I guess..."  
  
"You're welcome. And the feeling is mutual. And you're worth the risk, Tony, every time."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sins Of The Fathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810790) by [NegativNein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativNein/pseuds/NegativNein)




End file.
